Winter Wonder Ramen
by Selphiebunny
Summary: SasuNaru crack AU.


**Disclaimer**: Physically, I can't own them... damn.  
**Warning**: Shonen ai fluff for serious.  
**Summary**: Naruto badgers Sasuke about playing in the snow. Sasuke has other ideas. And they definitely do not involve the troublesome sparking white stuff.  
**Pairing**: SasuNaru, KibaHina, LeeSaku

o-o-o

**Winter Wonder... Ramen?  
**One shot - SasuNaru style.

o-o-o

It was quiet in the Uchiha mansion.

Too quiet.

Uchiha Sasuke cracked one onyx colored eye open, and began his usual routine of reaching for his sun kissed lover. Immediately his hands came up short, only feeling around a cold bedside instead of a warm squirming Naruto.

This was cause for concern.

Morning sex was a favorite for Sasuke, even if he definitely wasn't a morning person. Little things like that helped his mood considerably. Or shower sex. Or table sex. Or old fashion bed sex.

Sex.

So Sasuke did the only thing that came to his fogged mind, and got up. Of course, making sure to be ready for anything, less he miss out, he slept naked. And being his house, he didn't abide by normal standard rules and lower himself to clothes. He just wrapped a robe around him and flimsily tied it, grumbling as he descended the long stair case in hopes of... finding his boyfriend. And raping him.

"Naruto," he called, eyebrows twitching when he saw said boy standing near the window, scarf and coat covering his slight frame.

The first thought of Sasuke's wasn't, How cute, or What the hell are you doing? but, Too much clothes... harder to get off of him. Damn.

"Sasukeeee! Look, it's snowing!!"

The bubbly blond was jumping toward him at a high speed, so Sasuke held his ground and steadied himself as his boyfriend bounced into his arms, snuggling against him with excitement etched into his expressive eyes. He would be sprouting cat ears if not for the horns permanently attached.

"Ahh, ne Sasuke, let's go out and play in it - are you wearing clothes underneath these? Ahhh pervert!"

As quick as they were full, Sasuke's arms were empty with Naruto staring horrified at him from the window sill.

The dark haired shinobi shrugged, smirking lightly at Naruto. "You know I don't wear anything. Why do you always freak out? And you've seen me naked at least thirty times."

Naruto glared, turning his back on his boyfriend. "Well, jeez, it's freezing in here! I thought you'd at least had the decency to put your boxers on!"

The smirk widened to a full on leer. Sasuke leaned against the stair case, fooling with the robe's tie. "You want to find out?"

The blond face faulted, shocked and quite appalled. He pointed an accusing finger at the dark haired man. "Pervert pervert pervert!" Naruto shook his head, glancing back to the falling snow. "C'mon Sasuke, it's going to stop soon. Please?"

The puppy look.

Sasuke couldn't resist it if he tore out his eyeballs and burned his face off. Unpleasant, but true.

"Okay."

"YES!" Naruto jumped up and whooped, his smile cracking back out across his face. Sasuke shook his head and walked back up to his room, grumbling about no sex AND having to freeze himself to death.

Naruto simply waited patiently, for once.

As soon as he saw Sasuke's coal colored sandals he grinned and ripped open their door, nose diving into the white fluffy substance that was snow.

Sasuke was much slower, lifting a fine brow. "Naruto you're such a loser."

But where was Naruto? The snow was pretty deep... it snowed hard last night and into the morning... he could be under there, dead or frozen to death. Sasuke would just have to warm him up. He sighed and started moving forward, eyes widened as the snow quickly came up to his waist.

And Naruto was a foot shorter...

"Naruto!"

His frantic calls were on deaf ears, his arms quickly shoveling snow to try and find something, anything blond, orange... god anything.

And then, suddenly something freezing cold and wet slapped the back of his head. His heart instantly lightened, a blush rising to his normally pale cheeks. How could he be fooled so easily? Sasuke scowled as he turned to face a happy Naruto, who was wading through the snow toward him.

Oh, he was going to get it.

One way or another.

Once the other boy had reached him and was ready to glomp him, Sasuke moved, though not as quickly as he would have liked, because Naruto's bulky boot nicked him in the temple, but his initial goal was completed.

Naruto coughed and spluttered, possibly hacking up a lung, Sasuke wasn't sure, but play time was over. He'd appeased his boyfriend like a good person, and now it was time for something relaxing.

"I'm going in, Naruto."

Immediately there was protest. "Ne, nooo Sasuke, you've only been out here a few minutes, c'mon! Is it because of my trick? I'm really sorry Sasuke..."

He could feel hands on his coat, clutching. Naruto's head pressed against his back. Sasuke sighed deeply and turned, opening his arms. "Fine, but - "

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke! Playing in the snow too I see?"

The two landed their eyes on Kiba and Hinata holding hands on the side walk, Kiba grinning deviously. Neji was quietly walking behind them with Lee and Sakura, Sakura's arm intertwined with Lee's.

Naruto blushed, breaking away from Sasuke's warm embrace to wave, though he couldn't get very far.

It was then that it clicked in Sasuke's mind why Kiba was so smug. Their yard, covered. Sidewalk, not so much. His face instantly went from peaceful to pissed in no less than four seconds.

"Kiba, you fucking asshole!" Sasuke's deep voice shook the ice cycles forming on the gutters, the sharp sound beating off the mansions sides. His pace, however, only sped until he was out of the sea of snow, and about to reach Kiba. The dog boy only hid behind his shy girlfriend, hand behind his head.

"Temper tantrum, Uchiha?" Neji smirked.

Sasuke's knuckles cracked as he got closer. Eyes slitted dangerously. "He's dead!"

Sakura hooted, Lee chuckling beside her. She stopped though, glancing around. "Hey Sasuke, where's Naruto?"

Stopping mid grab, Sasuke blinked, and looked back. Naruto was stuck, and now he was gone. Again. A growl tore itself free from the Uchiha's throat.

"That little..."

"There!"

Lee's gloved hand pointed behind him, and he ducked, taking the blond into his arms once more, shaking him and taking the hand that held a most offending snowball. "Naruto... " he warned. But in Sasuke's cold black dead heart, he was happy.

Naruto giggled and reached up to peak his nose. "Sorry Sasuke - teme, I couldn't help it!"

Eyes rolling, Sasuke spilled them around to face the treacherous Kiba. "You're cleaning it up tomorrow!" Sasuke ground out, before grabbing Naruto's mitten covered hand and leading him inside. He slammed the door for good measure.

Naruto laughed as he took off his hat and coat, making sure to hang them up to dry. He peeled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in cold, wet boxers. Sasuke's face was currently glued to his butt when he walked past to make some hot tea.

Ah the joys of being a pervert.

Sasuke seriously blamed Kakashi in that month of training when they were genin. He quickly shed his own clothes and followed his lover, finding him at the stove boiling water, and hugging him solidly from behind. Naruto instantly leaned back into him.

"Ramen?" Sasuke questioned softly, licking the blond's cold neck.

To warm it up of course.

Of course.

Naruto shook his mop of unruly hair and closed his eyes. "I was making hot tea... but now I'm getting sleepy."

Sasuke smiled against quickly warming flesh, easing the boy away from the stove while turning it off, picking him up and placing him on their bed sometime later. Sasuke climbed in with him, and decided that maybe sometimes, just spending time like this with Naruto was almost better than sex.

But then Naruto started drooling on him and he easily changed his mind.

o-o-o

End.

Aww, I feel so warm inside. :3


End file.
